Evie Holloway
|age = 22 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Agatha (great-aunt) Nicholas Holloway (brother) |partners = Katherine Woolf (girlfriend) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad Pistols & Petticoats Concordian Gazette |rank = Archivist |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Evelyn "Evie" Holloway is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 22 years of age, Evie has blond hair tied with a blue bow and light brown eyes under a large pair of glasses. She wears a brown vest over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, as well as a blue cravat. She often carries around books. Evie is known to be naive to the dangers of the world, but she is always eager to help. She is smart, enjoying reading and writing poetry, yet she is scatterbrained. She is a voracious learner. It is known that she took stenography classes in college. She is known to write for the Pistols and Petticoats serial fiction publication. Furthermore, she is friends with Melvil Dewey, the man who devised the library classification system bearing his name. Events of Criminal Case Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, the team got into a firefight with Vittorio Capecchi. Once the first one was done, Evie approached them with a bullet in her chest. While Maddie took her inside, Diego and the player went to Dick to see if he could help her. After grabbing an anaesthetic for her, Dick reported that the bullet was removed and did not hit any vital organs. Katherine Woolf even showed up to check on Evie, and once Dick said she would be fine they all went to check on her. She had just woken up, and was feeling odd due to the high sensation of morphine she was given to subdue her pain. She was especially glad to see Katherine there, saying she had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she was around, though Katherine claimed it was just the morphine. Bridge over Troubled Water After arresting Thomas Boyd's killer, one of Rose's guns was stolen. Viola identified Evie as the thief. Evie confessed to the theft and admitted that she wanted to learn how to shoot to confront her fears. She said that she didn't want to hide behind the team any longer and wanted to show courage. Rose told Evie that she already had strengths, consoling her and offering to make her a drink. Stick to Your Guns After arresting Edna Owens' killer, Evie came to the player to talk about Diego, who decided to obtain more information about the Italian gang. But according to her, it had been a few hours since Diego last contacted her, and she begun to worry something happened to him. They decided to investigate the police station, where Diego was last known. They found a threatening note from the Italian gang, saying they got Diego and he would not survive the night. After taking a sample from the note, they sent it to Viola, and from it they determined he was in the dissused baths the player investigated earlier. But then Rose came in saying she had a plan to save Diego, but despite Diego being her friend, Evie was not allowed to come. But Rose assured her they would bring Diego back alive. Apprehend Me If You're Able After arresting Jade Carnegie's killer, Evie asked the player to help her clear Diego's name. They then found a set of ink bottles in his apartment, which, per Viola, were commonly used to forge Chinese inkwash paintings. However, Diego promised them that he wasn't using the inks for forgery and urged them to reinvestigate his apartment. There, they found a portrait of Maddie and Charles. Diego then explained that he painted it for the two to hang in their home. Evie and the player then realized that Diego had turned a new leaf. The Swan Song Analyses As the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad, Evie has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require research from the city archives, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Evie performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Open Cryptex (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Code (09:00:00) *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Numbers (12:00:00) *Postal Order (09:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Numbers on Note (03:00:00) *Immigration Number (06:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Written Message (03:00:00) *Message Numbers (09:00:00) *Mugshot Photo (06:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Flyer (12:00:00) *Message (09:00:00) *Trefusis' Checkbook (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Newspaper Clipping (09:00:00) *Invitation (06:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Set of Numbers (03:00:00) *Handwriting (09:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Medicine Bottle (12:00:00) *Newspaper Clipping (06:00:00) *Cryptic Notes (06:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Poem on Napkin (09:00:00) *Cyanide Label (09:00:00) *Alastor's Letters (09:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Threatening Message (12:00:00) *Gift Card Numbers (09:00:00) *Pin Symbol (09:00:00) *Handwritten Message (09:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Numbers and Figures (12:00:00) *Victim's Letter (06:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Blueprint (06:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Strange Drawing (12:00:00) *Cameo Pendant (12:00:00) *Leaflet (09:00:00) *Obituary (06:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Ticket Stub (12:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Journal (09:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) *Bank Checks (09:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Legal Documents (12:00:00) *Patient's Reference (09:00:00) *Smudged Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Notebook (06:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Numbers (12:00:00) *Drawing of the Victim (09:00:00) *Gaelic Text (06:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Threat (12:00:00) *Coded Message (12:00:00) *Newspaper Article (09:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Numbers (12:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Transaction Number (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Pair of Bracelets (09:00:00) *Message (09:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Painted Message (03:00:00) *Damaged Article (12:00:00) *Telegram (12:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *Smudged Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Atlas (09:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Account Number (12:00:00) *Map Markings (06:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Statue (12:00:00) *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) *Document (06:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Writings (06:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Italian Message (09:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Threat (03:00:00) *Blueprint Numbers (12:00:00) *Serial Number (09:00:00) *Weapon Inventory (09:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *St Cuthberga Flyer (12:00:00) *Numbers (09:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Anonymous Threat (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #35: Burning Bridges *Set of Numbers (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #36: In Love and War *Numbers (12:00:00) *Notes (06:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Victim's Letters (12:00:00) Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able *Passport Specifics (12:00:00) *Coin (12:00:00) *Printing Plate (09:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Victim's Book (09:00:00) *Bond Investors (06:00:00) Case #41: Talk of the Town *Article Draft (09:00:00) *Mysterious Numbers (03:00:00) *Telephone Company Files (06:00:00) Case #42: The Heart of the Matter *Bloody Message (03:00:00) Case #43: The Witching Hour *Book Page (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Death Statue (03:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Victim's Mug (12:00:00) *Alice's Gift (06:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Notebook (09:00:00) Case #47: Doom Service *Description of Admiral (09:00:00) *Numbers (09:00:00) *Ledger (09:00:00) Case #48: Unsafe Haven *Patricia's Folder (06:00:00) *Pile of Badges (09:00:00) *Burned Documents (06:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Luncheon Menu (03:00:00) *Victim's Note (12:00:00) *Draft Bill (09:00:00) Case #50: The Swan Song *Bloody Note (03:00:00) *Numbers (12:00:00) *Documents (09:00:00) *Evidence Tag (09:00:00) Case #51: Tipping the Scales *Horn Numbers (12:00:00) *Open Locket (09:00:00) *Diagram (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 2-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Evie is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Evie draws her back to hug Diego during the events of Stick to Your Guns, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. *Evie is one of the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) characters in the game. *In Blood Bath, when Charles is supposed to be sent the charred cans for analysis, it is shown as being sent to Evie instead. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances Gallery Reveal EvieHollowayDesc.png Screenshots EHollowayMOTPQC200.png|Evie, as she appeared in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past). EHollowayMOTPQC202.png|Evie, as she appeared in Bridge Over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past) and Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). Evie-Case172-5.png|Happy 1 EHollowayC30-1.png|Happy 2 Evie-Case172-7.png|Confident Evie-Case176-4.png|Determined 1 Evie-Case205-5.png|Determined 2 Evie-Case172-2.png|Nervous Evie-Case174-2.png|Grinning 1 Evie-Case174-4.png|Grinning 2 Evie-Case178-3.png|Grinning 3 Evie-Case180-8.png|Grinning 4 Evie-Case180-4.png|Fantasizing 1 Evie-Case186-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Evie-Case208-1.png|Fantasizing 3 Evie-Case189-3.png|Daydreaming Evie-Case173-6.png|Unsure 1 Evie-Case174-1.png|Unsure 2 Evie_-_Case_190-1.png|Embarrassed 1 EHollowayEmbaressed3MOTP.png|Embarrassed 2 EHollowayEmbarrasedMOTP.png|Blushing 1 Evie-Case186-3.png|Blushing 2 Evie-Case174-5.png|Blushing 3 Evie-Case205-2.png|Blushing 4 Evie-Case208-2.png|Blushing 5 Evie-Case178-2.png|Thinking 1 Evie-Case181-1.png|Thinking 2 EHollowayC10-1.png|Stumped 1 Evie-Case180-9.png|Stumped 2 Evie-Case183-1.png|Stumped 3 EHollowayStumped4MOTP.png|Stumped 4 Evie-Case183-4.png|Angry 1 Evie-Case183-6.png|Angry 2 Evie-Case183-5.png|Infuriated Evie-Case175-4.png|Sweating 1 Evie-Case176-1.png|Sweating 2 Evie-Case182-2.png|Sweating 3 Evie-Case172-3.png|Indicating 1 Evie-Case205-3.png|Indicating 2 Evie-Case175-2.png|Compassionate Evie-Case175-3.png|Sad 1 Evie-Case176-3.png|Sad 2 EHollowayC15-1.png|Sad 3 Evie-Case182-1.png|Hopeless Evie-Case203-2.png|Shocked 1 Evie-Case176-5.png|Shocked 2 Evie-Case176-2.png|Disgusted Evie-Case203-3.png|Worried Evie-Case175-5.png|Winking Evie-Case177-3.png|Clueless 1 Evie-Case179-1.png|Clueless 2 EHollowayC28-1.png|Clueless 3 Evie-Case180-1.png|Clueless 4 Evie-Case208-3.png|Clueless 5 Evie-Case173-1.png|Adjusting her glasses. Evie-Case205-4.png|Ditto. EHollowayC21-2.png|Ditto. EHollowayC21-1.png|Ditto. SleepyHolloMOTP.png|Sleeping AwakeHolloMOTP.png|Woken YawningHollo.png|Yawning EHollowayC29-9.png|Shot EHollowayC29-1.png|Wounded 1 EHollowayC29-2.png|Wounded 2 EHollowayC29-3.png|Wounded 3 EHollowayC29-4.png|Wounded 4 EHollowayC29-6.png|Wounded 5 Evie-Case172-6.png|Biting her pencil. Evie-Case174-3.png|Ditto. Evie-Case172-4.png|Carrying a pile of books. Evie-Case175-1.png|Ditto. Evie-Case189-1.png|Holding a bloody coin. Evie-Case189-2.png|Polishing a coin. Evie-Case177-1.png|Holding a bunch of documents. Evie-Case203-1.png|Ditto. Evie-Case180-6.png|Eating a piece of chocolate. Evie-Case177-4.png|Reading a book. Evie-Case177-5.png|Holding a book, infuriated. Evie-Case177-6.png|Covering her face with a book. Evie-Case180-5.png|Ditto. Evie-Case186-2.png|Holding a notebook gift. Evie-Case186-4.png|Covering her face with a notebook gift. Evie-Case183-2.png|Reading George Buchanan's letter. Evie-Case183-3.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholas1.png|Evie and her brother Nicholas. EvieAndNicholas2.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholasHolloway3.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholas4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego1.png|Evie and Diego. EvieAndDiego2.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego3.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego5.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego6.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego7.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego8.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego9.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP1.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP2.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego11.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego12.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-2.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-5.png|Ditto. E@V1.png|Evie and Viola. E@V2.png|Ditto. E@V3.png|Ditto. E@V4.png|Ditto. Katherine&Evie-Case205-1.png|Evie and Katherine. Katherine&Evie-Case205-2.png|Ditto. Katherine&Evie-Case205-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Katherine-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Evie&Katherine-Case212-2.png|Ditto. NHollowayMOTPMi.png|Nicholas Holloway, Evie's twin brother. KWoolfMOTP.png|Katherine Woolf, Evie's girlfriend. EvieLab.png|Evie's lab render. EvieTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Evie-Hint.png|The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional stills 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects